Tokyo Mew Mew Drabbles: Kawairashii Ai
by Sakuranbo-Chan
Summary: [A collection of Drabbles] Drabbles that i write when i'm bored...you request a couple and theme and i'll write it! R&R Kishigo,ZakuPai,Rychigo!
1. Drabble One: Good Night Kiss

**Authoress Notes:** Konichiwa Minna-san! This is a series of drabbles that I've been working on when I was bored, anyways this first one is going to be **Kishigo** and the following one will be the first reviewers request! Well anyways I guess I should start.

-  
-  
-

.:**Tokyo Mew Mew Drabbles: Kawairashii Ai**:.  
-  
Good Night Kiss  
-  
_By: Daisuke-fan-gurl_  
-  
-  
-

Sighing a red headed girl walked into her room and dropped a book bag next to the door. Looking upward she brushed a strand of hair from her face before falling backwards and landing horizontally on her pink bed. Rolling over on her side the girl pushed a pink teddy bear with 'Ichigo Momomiya' sown into it's chest with black thread off her bed and let out another exhausted sigh.

"_Finally! I can sleep!_" Ichigo mumbled as she grabbed one of her pillows and started to pull her cover over her body when she paused, "Oh … I Guess I should change out of my school uniform …"

Lazily Ichigo slipped off her bed and walked over to her dresser. Pulling open the first drawer Ichigo slipped her hand in and pulled out a silky pink nightgown. Shedding her uniform Ichigo slipped the nightgown over her body and yawned sheepishly. Walking back over to her pinked out bed Ichigo laid back down and pulled the covers over her head.

"I wonder." Ichigo paused and looked at her window that was currently locked shut, "Phew, good thing I locked it I wouldn't want and _intruder_." Ichigo smirked at the last word. It was so like Kishu to unexpectedly show up by her window. Which was why she got in the habit of locking it shut.

"Like that would stop him." Ichigo said as she chuckled to herself, "Kishu is such a pervert…well…a _cute_ pervert." Smiling Ichigo rolled onto her side and watched the window as she slowly started to slip into the world of dreams and a smile played apon her lips, "_Good night my Quiche_…"

Outside of the Momomiya home a figure floated next to a window a devilish grin on his lips. In an instant the figure disappeared leaving a ripple in the night air and reappeared on the bed post of Ichigo Momomiya.

"_Hello Kitten_." The figure whispered as he jumped off the bed post and landed soundlessly on the ground. Smirking he started to walk around the bed so that he was to the side of the sleeping cat beauty. Leaning forward the intruder inspected Ichigo's face, "_Sleeping peacefully as always._"

The boy smiled as he crossed his arms and set his head on top on them. He continued to stare at Ichigo's face until she rolled over and mumbled something in her sleep, "_Kishu_…_you pervert_…_nnn_…" This caused the boy to smiled.

"_Well aren't you a wise one Kitten? You know me so well—even as you sleep_." Kishu chuckled, his forest green hair swaying as he did so, "_I think it's time for Kitten's good night kiss._" Standing up Kishu leaned forward and softly pressed his lips against hers. Grinning against her lips Kishu disappeared leaving only the ripple in the air and the kiss on Ichigo's lips as evidence he was ever there.

Smiling Ichigo opened her eyes and rolled over so that she was facing the window again, "_Good night Kishu_…"

-  
-  
-  
.:**Fin**:.  
-  
-  
-

**Ending Authoress Notes:** Hehe, Ichigo's a naughty Kitty! She was awake the whole time, but Kishu didn't know that! Well I hope you enjoyed the short drabble! The next one will be up whenever I get bored again and feel like writing a short romance drabble. The next one will be whatever the first reviewer suggests and it can be any couple except Kishigo since that was the coupling of the Drabble I just finished.

_- Daisuke-Fan-Gurl_


	2. Drabble Two: Pomegranate Pai

**Authoress Notes:** Congratulations to _Mew Raven and Mew Cherry_ for being my first reviewer! Hm, a Zakuro and Pai drabble? Yaay! I shall have fun with this drabble! Well anyways thank you to all my other reviewers! You all inspire me so! Anyways this one is **ZakuPai**! This drabble Is Alternative Universe so Pai isn't an alien in this drabble!

-  
-  
-  
.:**Tokyo Mew Mew Drabbles: Kawairashii Ai**:.  
-  
Pomegranate Pai  
-  
_By: Daisuke-fan-gurl_  
-  
-  
-

Funny how someone who is usually cold can be thrown into a stat of nervousness when faced with the fact that they have their very first date in an hour and they forgot to buy their date a present. Yes, this could cause a young man a lot of stress. Wait, back up, did I say a lot? I meant to say _tremendous_ stress. Yes, that's much better.

A tall man wearing a black suit with a lavender Forget Me Not flower tucked securely in his pocket walked briskly down the street. As he did so his Dark purple hair swayed back and forth. Looking to his side the man stopped abruptly in front of a store that had a sign that read 'Painko's Pie Store!'. Wasting no time the man hurriedly in and began to scan the shop for an appropriate pie.

Scanning the shop his purple eyes landed on one pie in particular. The Pomegranate Pie. If he was correct that's what his dates name meant. Nodding the man made his way towards it. Grabbing the tag he flipped it, on the other side it read, '_The Pomegranate is sweet, but tart; tough and wrinkled, but when cut open it glistens with ruby-like seeds. In the Greek myth of Persephone, the Pomegranate is called the fruit of the underworld, yet in Muslim Qu'uran it is called the fruit of paradise. The inner beauty of the Pomegranate has inspired design since biblical times, and there are some who believe it may be the fruit of the Tree of life._'

The man smirked as he read this, "I'll defiantly get it." He murmured to himself. Grabbing the pie the man walked up to the cash register and set the Pai down on the counter. The lady behind the cash register smiled at him then grabbed the pie and scanned its bar code.

"That will be 500 Yen (Ten Dollars) sir." The lady said kindly as she handed the man a bag with the pie in it.

"Thank you." With that said the man walked out of the shop and made his way to his destination, La Mamodelia Café. Bending his arm so that he could see the time and he almost dropped the pie he was carrying, "Five forty eight already!" He exclaimed as he began to pick up his pace by running. As he rounded the last corner her rammed into someone causing his Pomegranate pie fly up in the air and slam down on him splattering Pomegranate pai all over the person he ran into and himself.

"Pai?" The person he had crashed into questioned causing Pai to look down. He stared dumb found at whom he found. Long lavender hair Azure eyes, there was no mistaking it this was Zakuro, _his date_. Now fully splattered with the remains of the Pomegranate pie.

"Zakuro?" Pai question as he looked at the petite female that lie below him, "Why aren't you at the café?" at this Zakuro chuckled.

"I was running late." She replied, "The shoot was longer than I expected." Zakuro sighed as she looked up and her azure eyes met Pai's Dark purple eyes, "And from the looks of our situation you were to."

Pai smirked, "You know you look really tasty with that pie all over your face, I could just eat you up."

And he did.

-  
-  
-  
.:**Fin**:.  
-  
-  
-

**Ending Authoress notes:** So? How did you like it? I hope this was as good, if not better, than the first one. I hope everyone liked the ending. I know it sounds a little weird but then again I'm pretty weird myself. Lol. The next drabble will be Ryou x Ichigo and the on after that will Be Lettuce x Ryou! Well hope to see you in the next drabble! Ja ne!

_- Daisuke-Fan-Gurl _


	3. Drabble Three: Rain

**Authoress Notes:** This chapter is dedicated to _Simple-Magic_ for being ever so nice to put me as one of her favorite authoress on her bio! I feel so loved! Well, this chapter **Rychigo**. :3, I'm very pleased with the responses I've gotten on this so far so that's why I'm updating it. That, and I'm extremely bored. The reason my other stories haven't been updated in well…a long time is because writers block seems to like me a lot, but don't worry they'll all be updated in due time, I'll most likely have all of them updated before Halloween, and hopefully I'll have Prince Kish finished.

-  
-  
-  
.:**Tokyo Mew Mew Drabbles: Kawairashii Ai**:.  
-  
Rain  
-  
_By: Daisuke-fan-gurl_  
-  
-  
-

Gray clouds hung sluggishly over Tokyo Japan as droplets of clear water fell form the sky and dissipated as they impacted with the ground. In the distance a small figure ran down the middle of a vacant street, the droplets of rain pounding against her face, almost blinding her. Squinting her gray eyes the girl strained to see what was in front of her.

As the wind picked up it battered her face causing her strawberry red hair to fly in all directions. Holding her arm in front of her the girl stopped in the middle of the street and focused in on a small back dot she thought she saw walking toward her. Moving her arm out from in front of her the girl squinted her eyes once more as a newspaper flew straight into her face—blinding her.

Stumbling around the girl struggled to pull the newspaper off of her face. As she attempted this she twisted and turned her bodying causing her legs to entwine, the next thing she knew she went flying head first into the pavement. Now drenched head to toe the girl groaned as she pushed herself off the pavement, still being battered by the wind.

Finally being able to pull the newspaper off her face, she silently grumbled to herself as she squeezed her eyes shut, "Will I ever get home?" Suddenly the girl couldn't fell the rain pelting against her face anymore, looking up she noticed a black umbrella then she shifted her eyes to the right and gray met azure, "Ryou?" The girl questioned as she watched his blonde hair swish back and forth in the wind.

The blonde smirked, "Hello Ichigo." Bending down so that he was eye level with the soaked cat-girl Ryou continued as he cocked an eyebrow, "What in the world are you doing in the middle of the road during a thunder storm?"

Ichigo blinked as she stared at Ryou, "I could ask you the same question." Ichigo retorted as she started to try to get off the ground, just as she was about to stand up she stumbled and fell back down, "Oof!" Wincing Ichigo looked up to find a hand in her face, she blinked. Taking Ryou's hand Ichigo was hoisted herself off the ground.

"You always were quite the klutz." Ryou said to Ichigo as she struggled for balance and shelter under his umbrella. After ringing some of the water out of her jacket Ichigo turned to glare at Ryou.

"It's not my fault that the thunderstorm snuck up on me!" Ichigo huffed as she wrapped her arms around herself and began to rub her sides to keep herself warm, "Besides you still haven't answered my question, Why are you out in thestorm anyways. If I didn't know any better I'd call you a lunatic…" Ichigo paused then mumbled, "_Well you are sort of a lunatic_…"

"I can hear you, you' know." Ryou said as a smirk found it's way to his lips, "And I'm walking around with an umbrella because…" Ryou paused finishing the sentence in his head, '_your parents called me and said your weren't home so I got worried and came looking for you_.'

"Because…?"

"_Because_ I felt like it." Ryou said nonchalantly only Ichigo didn't trust his voice perhaps he was worried about her? Ryou stopped abruptly and Ichigo sent him a puzzling glance, "We're here."

"Huh?"

"We're here at your house, or were you to busy staring at my face to notice?" Ryou asked as he turned his face slightly to the right to glace at Ichigo. Ichigo on the other hand was as red as a tomato.

"I wasn't starring!" Ichigo yelled as she hit Ryou on the arm and dashed for her front door.

"I'll see at work tomorrow! Even if you are sick!"

"Jerk!"

Ryou just chuckled.

-  
-  
-  
.:**Fin**:.  
-  
-  
-

**Ending Authoress notes:** Hehe, I rather liked this one, though it was a little tough to choke out the ending of it. I wrote half of it two weeks ago then it just sat there in my computer rotting then I finally got of writers block—an evil _EVIL_ thing. Well, the next drabble is going to Be a Pudding x Taruto. Unless someone disagrees with me, I don't really have a plot line for the **PudTaru** drabble so themes are welcome! Till next drabble!

_-Daisuke-fan-gurl. _


End file.
